We have experimented with a woven tape wherein the warps and weft are made of narrow plastic ribbon. The tape is rendered electrically conductive by the incorporation among the warps of several side-by-side fine gauge stainless steel wires. While this tape is an excellent conductor and offers good visibility to stock confined within a fence of which the tape is a part, faulty straining procedures or collisions between stock animals and the tape can spoil the conductivity of the tape, and it is not unusual when testing the tape to find non-conducting in the fence which the animals subsequently find and exploit.